A combustion engine, especially of the piston type, uses a fuel injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber. The fuel injector typically comprises a filter assembly that is commonly press-fitted into the injector in an axial direction during manufacturing the injector.
EP 1 229 239 A2 shows a fuel injector with a filter.
As the filter assembly is press-fitted into the injector, considerable forces may act on the filter assembly so that the position of the filter assembly with respect to the injector may be poorly defined due to deformations that may occur. In addition, a rupture of the filter element may occur so that unfiltered fuel may pass towards the delicate valve system of the injector.